


You Guys Are The Best Friends That We Could Ask For:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Blind Date Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Coffee, Consensual, Doughnut/Malasadas, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny thanked their friends, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	You Guys Are The Best Friends That We Could Ask For:

*Summary: Steve & Danny thanked their friends, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, & Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was in such a great mood, as he made his way to work one particular morning, a couple days of his blind date with his partner, & now lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams. He felt so happy now, whenever he is around him, & he felt like a schoolboy experiencing his first crush. He keeps wants to experience it again, & again. The Five-O Commander was whistling, as he made his way into the HQ.

Meanwhile, Danny was waiting for Steve to come in, He brought a box of malasadas for everyone, as they didn't have time for a proper breakfast. As soon as he saw his hunky lover, The Blond had a sparkling smile on his face. He went over to the brunette, & put the box down, & said this "There is something that I need help with, You are the person for the job", "Oh yeah, What's that, Danno ?", Steve asked with a smirk, as he met him halfway, & they were next to each other.Danny pulled him down by his shirt collar, & said this to him.

"This", He said softly, as he plunges in for a kiss, & they were relishing in their new status, They just held each other for a second, as they enjoyed their time alone. “I could get use to this”, The Dark-Haired Man said with a sigh of contentment. “Me too”, The Blond answered with the same feeling. Steve took the box in, & were met by their friends.

“Awwww, You are glowing, I knew that you guys getting together was the best thing that ever happened”, Officer Kono Kalakaua gushed, The Young Rookie wanted everyone to be happy, & in love. She also wants her friends to be happy too, The Beautiful Native serves them the treats, as soon as they got into the **_Break Room_**.

“Are you two really happy ?”, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly asked, as he poured the coffees for them all. “We are, We are really happy”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, as he looked at his super seal with such love in his eyes. The Computer Tech was happy to hear that, as he took a sip of his coffee.

“I didn’t realize that happiness was round the corner, when Danny was always around, You guys are the best friends that we could ask for, Thank you for making us take the risk”. “You’re welcome”, The Cousins replied in unison, as they enjoyed their breakfast, & each other’s company. Chin & Kono both knew that things are gonna be okay, Once Steve, & Danny got together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
